Un mismo destino
by Tobias Cantero
Summary: Finn cansado de sus monotonos días, desea que todo cambie, sin embargo, no sabe que su deseo se cumplirá, cuando el rey helado lo lleve a unas ambiguas ruinas, en donde su destino y el de una chica los espera.


**Un mismo destino**

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol salió por los firmamentos, dando a entender que ya amaneció, sus rayos alumbraban cada rincón de aquellas tierras lejanas conocidas como Ooo.

Un joven de cabellera dorada se encontraba observando pacíficamente aquella escena, en el techo de su casa del árbol. Para le chico todo le resultaba, aburrido, por así decirlo, ya no había enemigos a que enfrentar, puesto ya acabó con toda la maldad existente en Ooo, también no hay más aventuras que vivir, había recorrido cada rincón de Ooo, acabando con toda la aventura, conociendo todos sus reinos, todos sus misterios, lo único que le distraía era rescatar a las princesa del rey helado, pero ni eso hacía más, por alguna extraña razón, el rey helado ha dejado de secuestrar princesas. También el amor acabó para el chico.

La princesa Bonnibel lo había rechazado cruelmente, con la excusa de que era cinco años mayor que él, dejándolo destrozado e invulnerable.

Con la princesa flama todo iba bien, hasta que él lo arruinó, con su inmadurez, decepcionándola, provocando que terminaran su relación.

Marceline, al ver a su primer y mejor amigo destrozado por la ruptura con la princesa Flama, decidió pasar tiempo de calidad con él, así animarlo de paso, transcurrió el tiempo y Finn se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Marceline, dándole una oportunidad más al amor, decidió confesársele, sin embargo, ella no aceptó el amor del humano, dándole la excusa de que solo lo veía como un amigo, al día siguiente desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie. Ahora era un joven de dieciséis años.

Finn simplemente se dio por vencido y pasó sus días en paz, eso era el problema, él no es de quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, después de todo era un aventurero, de eso vivía, de las aventuras.

-Finn, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- preguntó un perro mágico subiéndose por las escaleras

-Pensando, eso es todo Jake- contestó el chico con una sonrisa, observando aquél paisaje

-Vamos hermano, bajemos a desayunar- dijo Jake, haciendo un ademan para que el humano lo siguiera

-Voy en seguida, solo quiero quedarme un poco más- dijo Finn recostándose en el techo de su casa del árbol

-Como quieras hermano, pero te espero abajo- dijo, para luego bajarse por las escaleras

Finn seguía recostado, observando aquella escena que le regaló la naturaleza, siguió así por un tiempo, hasta que escuchó un gran estruendo proveniente de abajo, asustado, bajó lo más rápido que pudo, una vez ahí, vio algo que lo sorprendió.

El rey helado estaba estaba frente a Jake, este estaba atrapado por una manos de hielo, hechas por el rey helado. Su sala estaba congelada por la mitad, las mesas estaban esparcidas por todos lados, lo que indicaba que se había desatado una batalla.

-¡Rey helado, suéltame!- exigió Jake enojado

-No hasta que tú y Finn me escuchen- dijo seriamente

-¿Qué quieres rey helado?- dijo el humano seriamente

Finn estaba confundido, ¿el rey helado estaba serio?, eso lo extrañó de sobre manera, nunc antes lo había visto serio, hasta ahora. También le extrañó el hecho de que haya venido a su casa, después de ausentarse por un buen tiempo.

-Finn, Jake, necesito su ayuda- dijo seriamente

Eso dejó sorprendido a ambos nombrados, ¿el rey helado les pidió ayuda?.

-¿Nuestra ayuda, para qué?- preguntó el humano confundido

-He encontrado unas ruinas cerca del reino helado, es una extraña ruina que ha llamado mi atención, pero no logro comprenderlo- dijo seriamente

-Claro, con una mente como la tuya- dijo Jake con un tono burlón, enojando al mago

-¡Cayá perro estúpido!- dijo el mago, apretando el puño y moviéndolo con ira

-Y quieres que te ayude a descifrarla, qué, ¿me ves cara de antropólogo?- preguntó el humano, burlándose del mago

-No, pero sé que has estado buscando aventuras, y está es tu oportunidad- dijo el mago con una sonrisa

Finn simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente, algo no cuadraba con todo esto, sin embargo le picaba la curiosidad, era cierto, era una oportunidad de ir de aventura, una que no podía desaprovechar.

-Está bien, iremos contigo- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Hermano, espera, ¿enserio confías en él?!- preguntó Jake confundido

-Jake, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Jake simplemente suspiro profundamente y asintió con la cabeza. El rey helado sonrió y lo dejó libre. Finn agarró su mochila rápidamente, una que no usaba hace mucho, por eso estaba cubierta de polvo, sin embargo no le prestó atención, una vez en su espalda, los tres salieron a dirección al reino helado.

Aunque Finn está muy emocionado por su nueva aventura, no dejó de observar al rey helado y su extraño comportamiento. Se habían subido en Jake, el cual se agrandó de tamaño para llevar a Finn sobre su lomo, el rey helado se fue volando.

Una vez llegaron, el rey helado los guió hasta donde se encontraban aquella extraña ruinas que quería mostrarlas.

-Es aquí- dijo enseñándoles una cueva cubierta de nieve, un poco alejada del castillo- vengan, entremos-

-Sí, ya vamos- dijo Finn seriamente, dejando qué él entre primero, Jake se dio cuenta del comportamiento de su hermano

-¿Qué sucede Finn?- dijo preocupado

-Escucha bien hermano- dijo seriamente- ve al dulce reino y habla con la dulce princesa, quiero que venga a aquí- dijo aún serio

-¿Por qué quieres que venga?- preguntó Jake serio

-Tengo mis razones, solo hazlo, por favor- dijo con una sonrisa

Jake simplemente suspiro, para luego aceptar e ir al dulce reino. Una vez se fue, Finn entró a la cueva.

La cueva por dentro era ancha y alta, hacia mucho frio, Finn sintió no llevar un suéter, las paredes estaban cubiertas por hielo, igual que el techo, las paredes tenían varias palabras escritas, por cómo se veía, se había tallado hace varios siglos, pues estaba escrito en una lengua muerta. El mago de hielo estaba observando una de las tantas escrituras en la pared.

-¿Y Jake?- preguntó, dándose cuenta de su ausencia

-No está aquí- dijo seriamente- ahora dime, quien eres en realidad- dijo empuñando su espada de oro

-Así que te has dado cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa

-No necesito ser un genio para saberlo, es obvio que no eres él, te he estado observando, tus movimientos, tu forma de hablar, eres un genio- dijo seriamente

-Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa- está bien, has ganado- dijo, mientras comenzaba a brillar

Ese brillo era algo en cegador, pasó solo un segundo, una vez dejó de brillar, Finn pudo notar la forma de aquél sujeto desconocido, ese sujeto era un poco más grande que el humano, usaba una túnica negra y larga, con capucha, su cabello era de color verde, usaba una máscara que solo permitía mostrar sus ojos, de color azul.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó confundido

-Mi nombre es Tobías, pero puedes llamarme Tobi- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí, y donde está el rey helado?- preguntó seriamente

-No sé donde está el rey helado- dijo volteándose- y te he traído hasta aquí para que veas esto- dijo haciendo un ademán para que lo siguiera

Finn se acercó a Tobi, este le mostro unas escrituras peculiares talladas en la pared.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó confundido

-Son unas escrituras hechas hace más de mil siglos- dijo seriamente

-¡¿Mil años?, eso es mucho tiempo!- dijo Finn sorprendido

-Lo sé, según lo escrito, cuanta acerca de un héroe que salvara de un monstruo a dos mundos distintos- dijo con un tono serio

-Un héroe, ¿quién?- preguntó Finn emocionado, Tobi le hizo un ademan para que se acercara a la pared

Finn se acercó a la pared, en ella estaba escrito varias palabras, o eso creía Finn, puesto estaba escrito en una lengua.

-En la pared está escrita, que dos mundos distintos, se encontrarán, y dos seres destinados a encontrarse, se unirán para salvar a sus respectivos mundos de una bestia- dijo Tobi, leyendo lo que estaba escrito

-Entiendo- dijo seriamente, en ese momento, Finn observó un dibujo que le llamó la atención- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, mostrando aquél dibujo

Debajo de lo escrito, había un dibujo, en él se encontraba una chica con una espada, enfrentándose a un bestia muy parecida al Lich, solo que, ¿mujer?.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó tocando el dibujo

-Es tu destino- dijo Tobi con una sonrisa

En ese momento, las escrituras y el dibujo comenzaron a brillar de un color negro. Finn al verlo se sorprendió y se alejó de él, pero en ese mismo momento unas manos negras aparecieron de la nada, atrapando a Finn.

-¡Tobi, ayuda!- gritó el humano, pidiendo la ayuda del nombrado, este solo se quedó viéndole

Esas manos arrastraron a Finn hasta la pared, para luego hacer que lo traspasara, haciendo que desaparezca.

-Comienza el juego- dijo Tobi en un tono serio

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí un nuevo proyecto, será de hora de aventura, espero les guste, comenten y disfrútenlo.**


End file.
